The Doctors Shadow
by Silver.Tardsys
Summary: Someone has been with the Doctor since Day 1 on the Tardis. She leads a lonely life, never seen, always in the Shadows. Can the Doctor help her, and can she help him? Maybe 11thXOc, Teen to be safe.


I have lived in his shadow for so long. Yearning to touch the light, yet afraid I'll burn. Though I really have no choice, because I am stuck like this forever. The sun to never touch my skin, the moon to never shine across my face.

I live in the darkness where no one has lived, where no want to reside. They fear me, though I never harm anyone. All I want is to break this curse. Too much happens, yet at the same time, not enough changes.

I know what happened and what will be, though not when I'm awake. When I sleep the cursed knowledge plagues me in my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

You might think me a wicked creature, though I have never raised a gun to harm anyone in my life. I strive for peace, though none listen. None listen, but those that hear me go mad. This life was made for no one, and it's my burden.

I carry it alone, though there is one that is supposed to lift my curse when I cannot. His name is the Doctor. I live in his shadow, though none that have traveled with him, or him himself have ever noticed me. I have almost given up.

I have traveled with him for around 700 years, and not once has he noticed me. Never noticed his instruments out of place, or the gallifreyan writing littered around the Tardis.

At least until one day…

**Present Day**

The Doctor had just entered the Tardis after leaving Amelia pond so he could jump to the moon and back. As he entered the Tardis despite the smells of smoke that remained, he sniffed the air and looked right at me.

I held a breath as I thought that he had finally found me. Though soon enough he went back to the controls, flipping gears and spinning levers, completely oblivious to me. I sighed, and walked toward the console, rubbing it gently.

She had had a rough ride after he regenerated, and was barely scraping by. I felt sympathy toward her because she was the only one that could sometimes detect me.

I pulled a lever, turning the brakes off, relieving her of some of the pain. The Doctor stared at where I was, then at the break. He then shook his head, and I sighed again.

It must be that he notices me a little, I thought, then the shadows completely cover me again, even in his memories.

She was right. The Doctor had though that he was looking into someone's eyes, eyes that were pleading at him, before they vanished leaving him with a paranoid feeling.

Doctors Pov

I looked around the Tardis after I was flying back to earth for little Amelia, and I felt like someone was staring a hole into my back. But every time I turned around it was gone. I headed back to Amelia's with urgency because I had figured out what was wrong with the hole in the wall.

There was an alien obviouseley, but she wasn't looking into the corner of her eye. And suddenly I turned around slowly, looking at that one spot of the Tardis through the corner of my eye.

I saw a girl around my age, though I didn't know how old this new regeneration was. She looked sad, and through all that lonely. Very lonely.

She waved at me for a second, before I turned around completely, and she vanished. Though I could still feel that same hole burning into my back, I knew she must be there. I walked forward to reach out to her, but then the Tardis landed (read crashed) and I fell to the floor.

Completely forgetting about that woman, I ran out the door.

"Amelia! Amelia! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing!" I soniced the door open shouting, "You've got to get out of there! Amelia, are you alright?" I ran up the steps and had just got on the second floor when suddenly there was a crack, then nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Strangers Pov**

I gaped at him as he ran out of the Tardis. He saw me and was coming towards before the Tardis crashed. I ran after him, silent as ever. I knew what was happening because, well… I stayed by his side. Making sure he was safe. I would lead his companions to him, or him to his companions, just to make sure he stayed safe.

I ran up the stairs, right as he fell. I saw little Amelia all grown up in a police uniform, holding a cricket back over the doctors body. I didn't blame her either. The shadows had told me what had happened, and I felt sad for little Amelia pond. No one should have to be lonely, especially when they could be seen and heard.

I watched her sadly dragging the Doctor over to the radiator and cuffing him to it. I leaned against a door, silently drawing Amy's lost keys out of my cloak pocket. I knew in the past that she would lose them in a crack under this door, so I had the shadows bring them to me.

Slowly the Doctor started to awaken and Amy leapt from her sitting spot on the banister and stood right in front of him.

"Oi you! Sit still!" She said as he awoke. Albeit he had a headache. The Doctor just stared at her and tried to get up.

"Oh that's better. Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amy told the Doctor, though I knew that it was a fake radio, though the Doctor must have not fully regenerated yet, and was still on the mend because he didn't notice that tiny detail.

"No hang on, you're a police woman." The Doctor realized, and I mentally face palmed. If he had actually saw the uniform, I thought to myself, he would obviously see that it was too short and that police women wore trousers (or pants, either one) in this century.

"And you're breaking and entering. Do you see how this works?" The Doctor gave her an odd look.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" The Doctor asked, and I sawed Amy's shoulders tense a little at the sound of her old name. I sighed, and pushed some hair from my face. This will take a while. I thought, because both of them are oblivious to the facts right in front of there face.

"Amelia Pond?" She questioned.

"Yeah Amelia, little Scottish girl." The Doctor said looking around the hallway, but looking back at Amy.

"Where is she? I promised her five minutes, but the engines were phasing. I supposed we, I mean I must have went too far. Has something happened to her?" He asked and I stared at him. He remembered me, but then must have forgotten. But that was still good! He recognized me twice in one day!

**Doctors Pov**

I could feel someone glaring at me, though it wasn't Amy because she was looking at me questioningly. Though I still felt those eyes. And before when I was talking. Why did I say we? I meant to say I, unless I counted the Tardis, though I didn't. I sighed lightly, shaking the thoughts out of my head before looking up at Amelia again.

The Police women finally answered me. "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." She finally said and my mouth opened in shock.

"How long?"

She hesitated. "Six months."

"No no no! I can't be six months late! I said 5 minutes, I promised!" I rested against the radiator feeling a little ashamed of myself. I could never be on time, never reliable.

"Don't worry Doctor. She will come." I heard a melodic voice say, and I looked side to side looking at the doors in the hall way, though no one was there. The Police woman started walking off.

"Hey!" I yelled after her. "What happened? What happened to Amelia Pond?" I asked, afraid for the answer.

"Sergeant it's me again. You better hurry up, he knows something about Amelia Pond." She talked into her radio again. I tried to talk to her again, in hopes of learning where sweet little Amelia was.

"I need to talk to whoever lives in this house right now." I said patiently, ready to get Amelia, then find out what was putting me on edge in the Tardis, my very own Tardis.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? I had this idea with me awhile and this was the first time in a long time I had the chance to type it out. If you're curious about the new character, all will be revealed next chapter (I think.) And if you're wondering about my other story, I will hopefully post a chapter for that soon, though for right now I want to work on this story a bit. Read and Review, because I take bribes to post faster :P**

**Silver Tardsys**


End file.
